Laying Flowers on My Life
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: The clock was ticking down, the minutes passing too fast. A final wish, a last chance, the ultimate sacrifice... Would they make it? For JoMoFan-Spot


**Title**: Laying Flowers on My Life  
**Rating**: M - Mature  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Suspense  
**Pairing**: Christian/JoMo [Side: CenaMiz, NattieMelina]  
**Warnings**: Slash, Alternate Universe, Slight Angst, slight smut  
**Summary**: The clock was ticking down, the minutes passing too fast. A final wish, a last chance, the ultimate sacrifice... Would they make it?

**AN**: This is the second prompt for XxShawns Guardian AngelxX's Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lovers Prompt Challenge, and is for JoMoFan-spot. I hope you enjoy it. This came to me randomly, and I'm sorry it's not a bigger sex one, like usual, but my original idea was altered... I hope you like it anyway!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own the song. The song is 24 by Jem and is copyright and trademark of its respective owners.

**LayingFlowersonMyLife**

_Been given twenty-four hours  
to tie up loose ends, make amends.  
His eyes said it all,  
I started to fall  
and the silence deafened..._

Frantic footfalls slapped onto the pavement as the man ran, running for all he was worth. His breath came in pants, the white tennis shoes slapped against the ground, but he didn't care about that. He didn't care about the way his lungs burned, his ribs cramped, his feet stung. He turned a corner, skidding slightly and nearly falling, but saving himself from faceplanting on the ground. If his brain had been working through the panic and worried haze clouding it, he would have realized that driving might have been better for him than running. Then again, he was in no shape to drive, and it would take too long to get a cab.

As he ran, the blond man reflected on the circumstances that had led to this moment of fear. He had been walking down the street when he ran into a man in a gorgeous coat with matching pants that clung to his form. The blond bumped into this fascinating brunette, accidentally knocking the other man onto his ass. He apologized, offering the man a hand and helping him up. The brunette had grinned, flashing perfect white teeth and an easy grin that showed he did it a lot.

"Not a problem," the brunette had said, laughter in his voice. "I'm John. And I think the least you can do is buy me a coffee."

So, the blond had introduced himself - Christian was his name - and taken John to a coffee shop, happily buying him a coffee. The two had sat down, chatting for a while and seeing that they had more in common than they had thought. Christian had been sad to see it end, but John had that covered as well, inviting him to a fancy dinner he was having. Christian enthusiastically agreed, and the two exchanged numbers before going on their way.

_Head spinning round_

_no time to sit down_

_just wanted to_

_run and run and run_

_Be careful they say_

_don't wish life away,_

_now I've one day_

_And I can't believe_

_How I've been wasting my time_

Christian nearly ran right into a car making a left turn, but managed to stop himself in time. He groaned, ignoring the man who started screaming at him, and pressed the button for the crosswalk to work. He bounced on his feet, impatient. He looked at his watch, swearing, before deciding that jaywalking was a small price to pay. He looked both ways, blue eyes frantically searching for cars, before he tore off across the crosswalk. He hit the sidewalk and didn't slow down, his mind still hitting him with these replays, these visions that were causing his heart to ache as much as his feet, but in a different way.

_"And this is Christian! Christian, this is Mike Mizanin, and John Cena."_

John pointed to the two men, the smaller man with blue eyes first before pointing to the buffer-looking guy beside him. Christian smiled, holding out his hand as he shook hands with them. Christian noticed how Mike looked him up and down, then fixed John with a raised eyebrow. Christian looked at John in time to see him grin and wink at the other blond.

_"Mike is one of my best friends, and Cena here is his boytoy," John explained. Cena turned a faint red._

_"I'm not his boytoy..." Cena muttered. Mike snorted, looking at Cena with one eyebrow arched._

_"Yeah. He's my bitch."_

_John laughed, joined by Christian merely a second later. Cena grumbled, hooking one arm around Mike's neck and pretending to strangle him. Mike shoved at his larger lover, who merely grinned and placed a kiss onto his lips. John smiled and put his hand in Christian's, who felt euphoria move through him at the simple motion._

_In twenty-four hours they'll be_

_laying flowers_

_on my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_need your blessing_

_and your promise to live free_

_please do it for me_

At that time, Christian had no idea that anything was wrong at all. Then, everything had been perfect. There had been no life-threatening disease, no false confidence that he had fallen for so easily saying that he would beat it. Christian felt his eyes start to water, but he merely swiped a hand over his eyes as he made the final turn. One long, straight sprint and he would be there, at the hospital, before it was all over... He was almost there...

_Is there a heaven a hell_

_and will I come back_

_who can tell_

_Now I can see_

_what matters to me_

_it's as clear as crystal_

_"Christian... just fucking do it..."_

_John's voice was throaty with pleasure. Christian chuckled softly before removing his fingers, replacing them with his throbbing erection. He pushed into John's tight hole, delighting in the gasp of pleasure that John vocalized. He pulled out, starting a slow and steady motion, rocking his hips in and out of John, groaning at the way John's heat clenched around him. John wrapped his legs around Christian's hips, pushing the blond deeper into him, making them both moan when the tip brushed John's prostate. Christian shifted slightly, aiming his thrusts at that spot, his hand moving to stroke John, bringing them both to the edge, to the epicenter of their pleasure, and they both released simultaneously, twin cries of pleasure with each other's names escaping their lips. _

_Christian pulled out, collapsing next to John, who curled up to him, pressing his lips to the Canadian's cheek. Soft whispered words of love escaped the Californian, and Christian smiled, admitting his love for the brunette as well as they drifted off to sleep..._

_The places I've been_

_the people I've seen_

_plans that I made_

_start to fade_

_The sun's setting gold_

_thought I would grow old,_

_it wasn't to be_

_And I can't believe_

_How I've been wasting my time_

Christian felt his legs give out, his knees deciding that they could no longer handle running and carrying his weight. He cried out in surprise as he fell, a swear escaping his lips as he landed hard on his hands and knees, feeling both get scraped from the unforgiving concrete. He stayed there, sweat and tears mixing as they fell off his face and onto the pavement below. He panted for breath, finally aware that some of the mixtrue falling onto the sidewalk was not from him, but from the rain that had been falling before he got the phone call, telling him to come to the hospital as fast as he could. He raised his head, his blond hair plastered to his skin from the rain and sweat, his blue eyes glowing with determination. John needed to see him before it was all over...

And Christian had made it a point to give John whatever he wanted...

_In eighteen hours they'll be_

_laying flowers_

_on my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_need your blessing_

_and your promise to live free_

_please do it for me_

_In thirteen hours they'll be_

_laying flowers_

_on my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_need your blessing_

_and your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

Christian pushed himself up, stretching out his legs before he took off running again. After minutes of silent prayers, praying to God that he would make it, the hospital was within sight. He thanked God, out loud, crying out to the heavens above in joy as he pushed through the doors. He looked left and right, not quite aware of where he was for a moment. Then, he raced to the nurses station, skidding on the polished floor as he tried to stop.

The one nurse that was sitting there looked up in shock, brown eyes confused, as she took in his appearance. Christian opened his mouth, trying to tell her what he needed, but another nurse came up, one hand on his shoulder. This one handed him a water bottle before speaking.

"He was moved into room 204 about five minutes ago," she said. Christian nodded as a thank you and took off, not even caring that the water bottle was in his hand.

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it_

_All that I said, I meant it, I meant it_

_And I can't believe_

_How much I've wasted my time_

Christian pushed into the room, nearly hitting the familiar face of John's best female friend, another Californian by the name of Melina. She smiled sympathetically at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Christian then looked around the room, seeing Mike sitting in Cena's lap, Melina standing next to a blond woman that Christian couldn't reme- No, her name was Natalya, though she preferred Nattie. Melina's girlfriend...

Christian then turned his gaze to the bed, seeing the man he loved propped up on the bed, a small smile on his face, one that reminded Christian of just how much he liked to smile and laugh...

_In just eigh hours they'll be_

_laying flowers_

_on my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_need your blessing_

_and your promise to live free_

_please do it for me_

"There you are," John said, his voice a whisper. "You never did like to show up on time."

Christian moved across the room, dropping the bottle of water as he fell to his knees for the second time that night, his hand holding John's, kissing it. He reached up, brushing the brown hair back. It wasn't as thick as he remembered, but still just as soft... The disease was taking everything from John...

"John... I'm so sorry..." Christian whispered. Melina snapped, motioning for everyone but Christian to follow her out of the room, wanting to give the lovers a few minutes, at the very least. Christian held onto John's hand as they all came over, squeezing John's other hand, telling him goodbye. Christian was shocked to see the way Mike's blue eyes teared up, spilling tears down his cheeks before he rushed himself from the room. Cena had smiled slightly, wishing them the best before following Mike out of the room. Once they were alone, John met Christian's eyes, brown and blue locking.

"Christian... I thought I could beat this. I'm not strong enough though, and I'm so scared..."

"Shh, don't worry about it, baby," Christian said, moving to sit beside John, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "You'll... You won't feel any pain anymore... it'll all go away..."

"You promise... Christian...?" John asked, his eyes already starting to flutter. Christian felt the same motion in his heart, but he merely took a shaky breath, brushing John's hair back again before nodding.

"I promise."

_In just one hour they'll be_

_laying flowers_

_on my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_need your blessing_

_and your promise to live free_

_please do it for me..._

**FIN**

**AN**: ... I admit it, I teared up writing that. It was much different than I had originally intended... It was going to originally gonna be one big kinky PWP, but... Then I started listening to the song (24 by Jem, in case you're wondering), and... Well, you see what it ended up behing. JoMoFan-Spot, I really hope you like it.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
